The Love
by Ree Cheney
Summary: "Talvez houvesse sido obra do destino que maquinou durante todos esses árduos anos apenas para fazê-la encontrar seu amor em uma tarde monótona e triste no cybercafé que havia próximo a sua casa. Ou talvez houvesse sido pena de algum ser superior. Ela não sabia, mas que diferença fazia? Erza Scarlet havia apaixonado-se a primeira vista por um desconhecido/conhecido."


Suspirou. Outro suspiro dentre os muitos aos quais ela soltara naquela tarde.

Estava frustrada, talvez até mais que isso, mas não havia muito que esta pudesse fazer. Afinal prometera a si mesma que esperaria, e esperou... e continua esperando. Mas quanto tempo mais agüentaria?

Outro suspiro. Perdera a conta de quantos já soltara.

A garota – ou mulher já – apenas abaixou o olhar para a fatia de torta de morango que havia sobre a mesa a sua frente.

Estava sem fome? Não, com certeza não. Mas a angustia e a frustração impediam que qualquer alimento – ate mesmo a mais suculenta das tortas ou bolos – adentrasse em sua boca, ou descesse pela garganta.

Voltou-se para o copo com refrigerante que repousava ao lado do prato contendo a sobremesa. Seus olhos escuros, que brilhavam em um tom marrom-chocolate, aparentavam estar apenas mais escuros e melancólicos.

Recostou-se no encosto da cadeira enquanto ainda mantinha o olhar sobre a bebida. Esta perdera a noção de quantos minutos estava ali apenas observando enquanto perdia-se em divagações sobre a própria vida.

Não arrependia-se de estar apenas esperando. Mas já perguntara-se muitas vezes se aquilo era, realmente, o certo a se fazer. Afinal ainda era jovem. Estava com seus dezenove anos.

E foram dezenove anos muito bem vividos do ponto de vista dela.

Mais apesar de tudo ainda lhe via a mente a questão da própria solidão que se impôs nesses anos. Não que ela não possuísse amigos. É claro que possuía e, em sua opinião, eram amigos insubstituíveis, mas a solidão ao qual se impôs por longos anos não era qualquer solidão.

Era um tipo de solidão que a fazia chorar em noites frias, ou quando se esta assistindo filmes melosos de romance na tevê à noite. Era aquela pequena solidão que a fazia sentir inveja da amiga que estava namorando. Era a doce e maldita solidão companheira que a fazia ansiar por um abraço repentino e um beijo roubado seguidos há um belo e resplandecente sorriso faceiro.

Aquela doce solidão ao qual a jovem de cabelos scarlets se submetera, era a solidão que muitas pessoas temem. Era uma solidão tanto boa, quanto ruim. Ela nos mostrava como podíamos aproveitar a vida com os amigos, mas sempre nos traia nos momento de carência.

Mais um suspiro. Seguido a este mordeu o lábio inferior com certa força. Queria companhia naquele momento. Alguém para conversar, para segurar sua mão e dizer que ela não esta só, ou quem sabe para beijá-la na bochecha e depois abraçá-la apenas para desculpar-se por algo que a irritou.

Mas não havia ninguém naquele momento.

Não que ela não fosse bonita.

Oh, ela é dona de uma beleza surreal, afinal não é qualquer uma que possuía cabelos tão vermelhos e brilhantes – como águas de uma cachoeira carmim -, olhos escuros que variavam entre negro e chocolate, nariz empinado e lábios volumosos. E seu corpo... ah, seu corpo poderia fazer qualquer homem arder de desejo por suas curvas. E por fim seu nome. Um nome belo tanto quanto a dona do mesmo que fazia jus ao nome e sobrenome. Erza Scarlet.

xXx

O jovem caminhava sem pressa alguma pelas ruas movimentadas. Pretendia ir tomar ao cyber tomar um café e encontrar com algum amigo para marcar presença na festa que o mesmo daria.

Atravessou a avenida lotada e logo encontrava-se frente ao local. Sem delongas adentrou no mesmo e seguiu para uma das ultimas mesas vazias que havia ali.

Sentou-se e logo fez o pedido para a garçonete que o atendera. Rapidamente seu café fora posto a sua frente e antes mesmo de a moça retirar-se este já levava a xícara aos lábios. Assim que a peça voltara a repousar sobre o pires, o rapaz ergueu seu olhar logo deparando-se com a criatura mais bela que seus olhos esverdeados já viram.

Engoliu em seco piscando algumas vezes apenas para ter certeza de que não era uma miragem. Beliscou-se apenas para saber se não era um sonho ou algo do tipo. Mas não. Era real.

Aquela beldade de cabelos scarlets realmente estava ali há alguns metros afastada divagando entre pensamentos.

Voltou a levar a xícara aos lábios para bebericar seu café, mas a verdade era apenas que queria uma desculpa para manter a cabeça erguida para vislumbrar a beleza da jovem desconhecida.

Como será que seria seu nome? Seria o mesmo tal belo quanto ela?

Pensou em aproximar-se. Mas o que faria depois? Queria saber o nome dela, queria conhecê-la. Mais infelizmente não podia simplesmente ir lá e começar uma conversa... certo?

Mordeu o lábio o nome não era tão necessário poderia chamá-la de linda, ou quem sabe, de princesa. Apesar e que beldade definiria melhor aquela jovem.

Fitou-a por longos minutos e logo constrangeu-se quando esta o pegou observando-a.

Sentiu a face queimar enquanto abaixava o olhar para a xícara de café.

_O que estou fazendo? _Indagava-se por varias e varias vezes. Xingou-se mentalmente por milhares de vezes, mas mesmo após ser pego voltou a olhá-la.

E novamente seus olhares se encontraram.

xXx

Talvez houvesse sido obra do destino que maquinou durante todos esses árduos anos apenas para fazê-la encontrar seu amor em uma tarde monótona e triste no cybercafé que havia próximo a sua casa.

Ou talvez houvesse sido pena de algum ser superior.

Ela não sabia, mas que diferença fazia.

Erza sentiu na sua pele e em seu coração quando o olhou nos olhos. Aqueles olhos esverdeados profundos que a puxaram quando seus olhares se encontraram novamente.

Sentiu-se corar enquanto o coração acelerava. O nervosismo espalhou-se por cada célula de seu corpo.

Por longos anos manteve-se longe do amor, cobrindo o próprio coração com uma armadura e o cercando com muralhas, mas aquele olhar foi o suficiente para fazer os muros ruírem e a armadura despedaçar-se.

Encolheu os ombros logo voltando seu olhar para a sobremesa a frente.

Quem diria que encontraria o amor em um desconhecido que seu coração reconheceu. Algo contraditório isso. Mas quem se importa com contradições?

Voltou novamente a encará-lo.

Ele era realmente belo. Não era como o homem que ela imaginara que um dia encontraria, mas era bonito em seu próprio visual exótico.

Possuía cabelos azulados e remexidos, como se nunca houvessem visto um pente ou escova. Seus olhos eram de um verde escuro profundo como um abismo de pura beleza. Seus lábios já mostravam-se tentadores naquele momento. Sua pele possuía uma cor de leite o que destaca a tatuagem que o mesmo possuía abaixo e acima do olho direito. Por fim seu físico. Era de porte atlético, mas não possuía tantos músculos quanto aqueles ridículos ratos de academia. Era... perfeito.

Por breves segundos ansiou por saber seu nome, mas algo lhe dizia para esperar. Desejava ir a mesa ao qual ele encontrava-se e começar uma conversa amigável, mas tinha medo do que este pudesse pensar de si, sem contar que aquela vozzinha em sua mente a mandava esperar.

Suspirou logo pegando sua bolsa e erguendo-se.

Se não saísse logo sabe-se lá o que poderia acabar acontecendo.

Depositou o dinheiro sobre a mesa e caminhou calmamente me direção a porta de entrada.

Assim que encontrava-se fora virou-se caminhando frente a vitrine parando apenas quanto sentiu novamente o olhar sobre si.

Virou-se e novamente o viu encarando-a fixamente.

Sorriu e acenou antes de partir.

Tinha a sensação de que o veria novamente algum dia.

E esperaria ansiosa por este dia.

**~Fim~**


End file.
